


Kyrie eleison

by NobodyOwens



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Deathfic, Deuil, Other, c'est pas très fun du coup, mozart est déjà mort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyOwens/pseuds/NobodyOwens
Summary: "La rumeur accusant Salieri d'avoir organisé la mort de Mozart — son cadet de six ans — semble être colportée depuis la parution de la pièce de Pouchkine, Mozart et Salieri qui parut cinq ans après la mort du musicien en 1830. [...] Cette accusation n'est basée sur aucun fait réel, malgré la jalousie qu'aurait pu légitimement ressentir Salieri à l'égard de la musique de Mozart. [...] Salieri a plutôt aidé Mozart et fut une des cinq personnes présentes à ses obsèques. En outre, on imagine mal la veuve du compositeur, Constance Mozart, confier son fils Franz-Xaver à Salieri pour le former — et celui-ci accepter — si les relations personnelles entre les deux hommes avaient été si mauvaises."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Kyrie eleison

Ils l'avaient enterré sans musique. Et c'était tout ce qu'il parvenait à penser, tout ce qui le percutait, en boucle, infernal. La fosse, seulement cinq personnes, sa faute, la peine, dévorante, tout ça et tant de choses mais toujours étonnement cette même pensée, ces mêmes mots: ils l'ont enterré sans musique. Et cette phrase et les notes, trouées, un requiem, il était mort en composant un requiem, on l'avait enterré sans musique, cette phrase et les notes absolus dans son crâne, et la peine et l'angoisse et son pouls de mort qui couvraient presque le son du clavecin, qui vrillaient ses yeux flous à ne pas voir, à ne pas vouloir, le visage de l'enfant, captivé, qui lui ressemblait trop. Le clavecin ; ça n'était pas un requiem,  
l'homme culpabilité oscilla, un peu, au rythme d'une autre musique, d'autres notes par le même sang.  
Clignement de paupières, la-cri-mo-sa, retour à la réalité.  
\- C'est bien, très bien Franz, reprenez. Lentement, voilà, vous êtes bon, ne le gâchez pas.  
Il y avait de l'angoisse dans les notes de l'enfant, dans ses mains qui ne reprenaient pas.  
\- Reprenez, vous n'êtes pas loin du but.  
Alors comme parfois il s'étonna de la douceur de sa propre voix, de la patience qui l'habitait, des habitudes de pédagogue, et si en plus soif de rien il ne s'étanchait plus d'enseigner il restait toujours cet affect, cette tendresse profonde envers ceux qui apprenaient  
\- À quoi bon? Je ne serai jamais aussi bon que mon père.  
\- Jamais personne ne sera aussi bon que votre père.  
Pause  
_Seigneur_  
Les mains de l'enfant tremblaient.  
_Ayez pitié_  
Et son sang à lui tremblait.  
\- Ne vous comparez pas à lui. Ça ne mène à rien de bon, Franz, vous comprenez?  
\- Oui, maestro Salieri.  
\- Je vous ai bouleversé, faites une pause, changez vous les idées.  
_Christ_  
Ses yeux brûlaient.  
_Ayez pitié_  
Et l'enfant, l'enfant qui était bon, fit semblant de ne pas voir les larmes, s'en alla l'enfant Mozart, intense, doux, une explosion dans les yeux et un sourire à vous arracher le coeur.  
Sans musique.  
Ils l'avaient enterré sans musique.  
Silence.  
Echec de Figaro.  
Interdiction de la pièce, orchestre étouffé.  
Et le fracas de ses côtes à lui qui n'en finissait pas, qui le perforait lentement,  
oh,  
pour sûr qu'il en mourait.  
Ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Mais fonctionner,  
oublier ses larmes,  
ses yeux,  
se diriger vers le clavecin,  
fonctionner.

Doucement la musique s'effila, elle grandit sous les doigts de remord la musique à laquelle l'autre n'avait pas eu droit, lente aussi elle lui entailla le coeur et ses mains acide et ses notes mort, la musique, entaillé son coeur en baume. Et dans son souffle fuirent la douleur et le cri qui lui sortait aussi des doigts, cri doux épuisé, ce cri qui n'en pouvait plus, ce cri d'effacement et de neige pour cet hiver qui n'en finissait pas.  
Ralentissement de ses bras, c'était trop fatiguant, inutile, les touches qui le frappaient et tout était à l'envers.  
Trente seconde de quoi que ce soit et le vide qui l'habitait, explosé en rien et c'était trop. Salieri posa sa tête sur le clavecin, entre ses coudes, la peine y faire face, souffrir entièrement, taire le vrombissement et la vague incessante qui soufflaient abandonne.  
_Seigneur_  
Contre ses bras infâme le son s'arrêta.  
Partout on l'accusait.  
Il le savait bien, il n'était pas sourd. Il le savait bien, il, il, il, contraction de son poing, soubresaut d'épaule, non, non, il ne l'avait pas tué, pas vraiment  
il avait participé à sa mort, à son éteinte à l'homme épuisement .  
Bien-sûr qu'il était coupable.  
_Ayez pitié_  
Et le corps de Mozart dans la fosse quand lui avait tenté de retenir les larmes, on l'avait enterré dans la boue, on l'avait enterré tout court - stop, non - alors pleurer sur la boue, sur la musique qui n'est pas là, sur le déshonneur qu'on lui faisait là, horrible, Mozart jeté dans la boue, sans musique.  
Il avait craqué, il avait chanté de sanglots Salieri, de murmures qui avaient dit je vous aimais, je vous aimais, et mon dieu je suis désolé je vous aimais et les quatre autres qui font semblant de ne pas voir, de ne pas entendre quand déjà on le pointait du doigt, jalousie, assassinat.  
La boue bientôt sur le corps de Mozart, la boue et sans musique, on l'avait tué une seconde fois.  
\- Maestro?  
\- Pardonnez-moi, reprenons si vous le voulez bien.  
Et l'enterrement n'en finissait pas.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous aura plu !  
> Et désolée pour le thème qui est pas super joyeux et pour le résumé de la flemme x)


End file.
